


Just A Touch

by SherryBaby14



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Groping, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: Steve Rogers gropes the reader repeatedly and at first she starts to ignore it but then she can't hold back





	Just A Touch

You never thought you’d wear an evening gown after your prom, but here you were in a red and white show stopper at the Stark Christmas gala. It was like a dream come true. 

“Y/N.” Pepper grabbed your arms. “I’m so glad you made it you look great.”

“Thank you for inviting me Ms. Potts.” You leaned in and greeted your boss with a quick kiss on the cheek. “This is amazing.” 

 

“For the millionth time, it’s Pepper now. You don’t work for me anymore.” She backed up and held your hands. “You deserved that promotion, but I hope we still keep in touch. As friends.”

“Only if it means you keep inviting me to fancy balls.” You both broke out laughing. “But really, I respect you so much. You were the best boss I ever had. I owe you my career.” 

“Well stick with me tonight and I’ll make sure your star keeps rising.” Pepper tucked your arm under hers and led you into the party.

The night was a whirlwind. You’d met Avengers, politicians, philanthropists, even movie stars. You felt like you were drunk, but hadn’t gotten the chance to touch any alcohol. 

“It’s overwhelming isn’t it?” Pepper flagged down a waiter and took two glasses of champagne, handing you one. “You seem to be handling it well though. I’m not surprised.”

 

“Hey Pepper, come on.” Tony appeared out of nowhere and grabbed his girlfriend’s hand. “I need you for a second.” 

“I promised I wouldn’t leave Y/N alone.” Pepper reached out with her free hand and grabbed yours. 

“I’ll keep her company.” Steve’s voice startled you. 

You smiled up at the blond and turned back towards your friend/former boss.

 

“It’s fine. Go.” You’d met Captain Rogers a few times and even though you’d never exchanged more than pleasantries the awkwardness of being around the famous man had long faded.

“Five, ten minutes tops.” Pepper smiled and disappeared into the crowd with Tony.

 

“Having fun?” Steve took a sip of his beer.

“It’s amazing.” You put the champagne to your lips. “You don’t have to babysit me. I can survive on my own.” 

“I like watching over you.” Steve lowered his drink. “Cheers.”

He clanked his glass to yours, but with too much force. Your champagne went down the front of your dress along with some of his beer. 

“Shoot.” You grabbed at the fabric. 

 

“Sorry.” Steve reached behind you and grabbed a napkin. “What a klutz.” 

He pressed the cloth to your chest, but instead of dabbing at the wetness he squeezed your entire breast in his hand. No bra would go with the dress and you felt everything. 

“Uh.” You tried to back away, but you were against a post. 

 

His hand loosened, but then squeezed down harder again, groping you through the fabric. 

Your reaction was to twist away. 

“Almost got it.” His hand relaxed, but then went to the tip of your breast and squeezed down hard on your nipple. “There.” 

You squealed and jerked away. Your hand covered your top and you bit back the urge to slap him. But he looked down at you with a lazy grin and took another sip of his beer. 

“Mmmm.” He winked at you.

“Excuse me. I should head to the restroom and wash up.” You darted your gaze.

 

Was that intentional? No way. Captain America was the definition of a gentlemen. He would never.

 

“These hands.” He held up a huge palm. “Sometimes I’m all thumbs.”

His fingers rolled and you nodded and brushed past him. You would clean yourself up and enjoy the rest of your evening. This wouldn’t get to you. It was a mistake. That was all. Steve meant spilling the beer, not grabbing you. Either way the exchange had left you with a rock hard pebble and a decision to steer clear of Captain America.

~~

“Pepper!” You saw your friend in the lobby of Stark Tower. 

“Y/N.” She ran up and gave you a hug. “Are you just getting in?”

“Nope. I forgot my phone in the car.” The lobby was packed.

You always got to work at least thirty minutes early to avoid the massive crowds. A trick you picked up from your former boss. 

“I’m on my way to a meeting, but we have to get together for drinks soon.” Pepper squeezed your arm. “I haven’t seen you in a month!”

“It’s been two weeks.” You laughed. “I’ll call your assistant. Get something on your calendar.” 

“Promise?” Pepper let go. 

You nodded.

“Go!” You shooed her off and headed toward the elevator banks. 

She waved as she walked through the lobby. You loved how she was the most powerful person in the building but people treated her like she was normal. That was the sort of leader she was. Even though everyone was below her, she acted like an equal. It was inspirational. 

An elevator opened up and you slid your way inside the mass of people reporting for work. You didn’t pay much attention as you took out your phone and started scrolling through the e-mails. 

At least Spring finally hit New York and you were able to wear a skirt and blouse instead of a jacket, since you knew the crowd was going to make it hot. 

Once as many people squeezed in as possible the door shut and the slow climb of constant stops began. At the first stop you felt something brush against your ass. 

 

You couldn’t wait until more people got off and you wouldn’t be so cramped. The following three you felt the same brush. When the elevator stopped a fourth time you started to think it was intentional. 

You glanced behind you ready to give a nasty look when you saw the blond super soldier grinning down at you.

“Hi Y/N. Haven’t seen you in awhile. How are things?” Steve licked his lips. “I think the las time was the Christmas party right?” 

All looks from your face faded. You didn’t know how to respond. 

“Yeah.” You nodded and turned back around, wanting the conversation to end. 

The elevator continued to climb and when the fifth stop came your ass was met with a hard pinch, making you jump. 

“Woah.” Steve reached forward and steadied you, dragging his left hand over your ass while his right one stood you up again. “Don’t fall now.” 

He didn’t let go. His fingers were on your ribs to the side of your breast while his other hand was cupping your ass.

 

You didn’t know what to do. If you smacked him you were going to draw attention in the still very crowded car. There wasn’t room to step away. 

 

“I’ll keep you upright.” He put his mouth right next to your ear. “Go back to looking at your phone.” 

Did he think he was being nice? He was from the past and you did almost fall. Still the touching made you uncomfortable. It was so uncomfortable and you didn’t know what to do, so you listened and acted like nothing was wrong as you went back to your e-mail. 

“Good girl,” Steve whispered before standing up straight behind you. 

The word made you cringe. Who the hell did he think he was? But telling off a superhero in front of all these people wouldn’t earn you any brownie points at work. 

 

His fingers would randomly move lightly. You felt like he was getting closer to you as well and swore you randomly felt an erection brush against your back. It was tempting to twist away as the elevator began to empty, but nobody was paying you any attention. 

“This is my stop.” Both of Steve’s hands slid. 

He grabbed your breast and your ass fully at the same time and squeezed. You dropped your phone, but before you could push him away he was gone. 

You stood bug-eyed as he stepped off of the elevator, giving you a wave and a wink as the doors shut. 

There was no misinterpreting that. It was intentional. He was messing with you. Why? You didn’t want to know. It gave you the creeps, but not as much as the small wetness you felt between your legs. Shame washed over you as you picked up your phone. Why did that turn you on?

You didn’t want the answer and hoped you never ran into Captain America again. 

~~  
“Hi.” You adjusted the straps on your summer dress. “I’m meeting a friend for dinner. I think she’s here already?”

“Y/N!” Tony stood up from a booth in the back. 

“Oh. I guess a few friends?” You smiled at the hostess before walking back to the table. 

You thought it was a ladies night, but maybe Tony wanted to tag along too. You almost stopped dead in your tracks when a third person stood up from the booth. Steve Rogers turned around, giving you that million dollar smile, with wicked eyes focused on you.

“Y/N.” Pepper stood up and came to give you a kiss on the cheek. She whispered in your ear. “This is not a set-up I swear. Tony ambushed me.” 

“You know Steve right?” Tony greeted you with the same kiss on the cheek.

“We’ve met.” You cringed, regretting your decision to never mention Steve’s hands to anyone.

He stepped out of the way and signaled for you to slide into the booth. All you saw was the wall though and as you sat down realized you were trapping yourself. 

“Pepper said you were going out for dinner and I thought we would tag along since the baseball game got rained out.” Tony stood for Pepper to slide back inside before joining her.

“It’s not raining.” It was one of the driest Julys on record. 

“It is in Chicago.” Steve grinned at you. “We were going to watch it on TV. Do you like baseball?” 

“Not really.” You smiled, trying to divert the danger flashing in your brain. 

“I love it.” Steve cracked his knuckles. “Especially the thrill of getting off first base. My favorite is stopping at second and then getting a double and going straight for a home.”

“I don’t know what any of that means.” You took a sip of the water on the table. 

“I’ll show you sometime.” Steve winked. “You’ll love it.” 

You gave a half smile.

“So, did you hear about Lenny in HR?” Pepper ended the awkward exchange. 

To your surprise dinner wasn’t going bad. The four of you were having a decent conversation. But then you felt it: a hand on your knee. 

You tried to jerk your leg away, but the booth was too tight and you didn’t want Pepper to notice. So instead you squeezed your legs shut and put your hands in your lap to block him. 

“Have you seen Tony’s car collection?” Steve ran his hand up your thigh.

“You can’t see it in person.” Pepper topped off your glass of wine. “Only digital since they’re scattered all over the country.” 

“It is impressive.” Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, holding it in front of your face. “Give it a glance.”

You wanted to slap Steve’s hand away, but didn’t know how without ruining the night, so you took Tony’s phone. Mistake. 

He was strong and went straight for your apex, sliding his fingers over your panties as he leaned closer under the guise of looking at the cars as well. 

“Wow.” You tried to give the phone back, needing your hands free.

 

“Scroll through.” Tony took another sip of his wine. 

“Scroll.” Steve dragged out the llll, as his fingers started rubbing you. “Some of those babies really purr.” 

You gulped as his fingers found your clit and started pressing down. You looked up at Tony and Pepper, neither of them noticed. Then you looked over at Steve who grinned down at you as he pushed harder. 

You tried to cross your legs, but that only gave him a moment to get better access as he cupped your entire pussy, pressing his palm into your clit. 

 

Shit. It felt good. You dropped the phone and turned to shove his shoulders. 

“Woah!” Steve lifted his hands.

 

“Y/N is everything okay?” Pepper looked at you like you were the one being inappropriate. 

“Sorry.” You dropped your hands. “I have to use the restroom.” 

 

“You could’ve just asked.” Steve laughed and looked at Pepper and Tony with a shrug. 

 

He stood up from the booth and you practically crawled out. 

“What was that about?” Tony asked. “I thought you two were getting along?”

You walked fast, not wanting to hear the rest of the table’s conversation. When you got to the bathroom you went straight to the sink. 

What the hell was going on? Why did he keep touching you? Why did he think that was OKAY? You had to tell Pepper. Clear this all up. Let her know she was trying to hook you up with a creep since this was obviously a set up. 

If you had your phone you would text her to join you in the bathroom. But you took a breath and decided if you hung out here long enough she would join you. It was girl code. No way were you going back to that table. 

The bathroom door opened and your heart jumped, hoping it was Pepper. Instead a tall blond man came inside and slammed the door behind him. 

“What are you doing in here?” You started for the door, but he locked it. 

 

“You’re such a tease Y/N.” Steve darted forward and cupped your cheek, pressing his lips to yours while his hand groped at your breast.

“Mmmff!” You tried to push away.

His hands went to your hips and he spun you around. 

“Stop!” You grabbed onto the sink to stop yourself from falling. 

“I know you’re soaked. You got wet as soon as you saw me didn’t you?” His hand went under your dress. 

“What?” You tried to stop him, but your panties were pushed down. “NO!”

His hand reached back up and found your hole. To your shock his finger slipped right inside. 

“I knew it.” He stood behind you. “So ready for me baby. Have you been thinking about this since Christmas?” 

“I..stop.” This was happening too fast. 

You didn’t know what to do, how to respond. Zippppp. The sound of his fly coming down made your eyes go wide. 

“I knew you were kinky, but sex in a bathroom? With Tony and Pepper out there?” Steve stood right behind you. “I love it.” 

 

It finally dawned on you what was about to happen and you tried to move away, but Steve had you by the hips.

“Here we go.” He pushed inside of you and you gasped. “Look how beautiful you are.” 

 

Your eyes went straight ahead to the mirror and you got the view. You were bent over the sink with Steve behind you, stretching you with his cock. 

“Oh you take me so well.” He pushed in further. “Most woman can’t handle it.” 

How were you this turned on? Memories of your hard nipple at Christmas and the wetness from the elevator seemed to excite you at the moment. Was he right? Were you a tease? Were you into this? 

“That’s it baby.” Steve’s pelvis pushed against your ass. “Enjoy it.” 

He must have sensed you relax and his hands left your hips. One went under your skirt and found your clit while the other played with your breast over your dress. 

“This is just a taste.” He started thrusting. “You’re coming home with me tonight.” 

It wasn’t a question, but a big part of you wanted to say yes. You found yourself arching your back to give him easier access. 

“Quick and dirty.” He snarled. “I don’t want anyone to come looking for us. Brace yourself.”

Again, you did as you were told and gripped the sink. He started plowing into you, rubbing your clit and using you breast to hold you steady as you bounced into him. 

You spiraled, tightening up and contracting around him as waves of pleasure left your body. Your eyes rolled back in your head as you shook from the most intense orgasm of your life. 

Steve pulled out and you almost collapsed as he finished in his hand. 

“Guess you don’t need these anymore.” He leaned on the sink next to you and held up your panties, now covered in his jizz. “Take a minute and meet me at the table.” 

He slapped your ass before letting your dress fall back over you, unlocked the door and left. You looked up in the mirror at yourself wide-eyed. What the fuck just happened?


End file.
